


Lips

by PasDAmour97



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Carmilla is Human, Carmilla you nerd, F/F, F/M, Laura-centric, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH SEXUAL TENSION, Smol Laura, The class ships Hollstein, carmilla quit using your books for dates, dramateacher!Laura, englishteacher!Carmilla, poor laura, slight zetasociety, where is LaFontaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasDAmour97/pseuds/PasDAmour97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New drama teacher Laura needs help, well hello Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the drama teacher and you're the only one who can help me demonstrate this love scene to my students au.

Laura Hollis, the new drama teacher for Silas High School, currently trying not to lose her mind and her job.  
"This is ridiculous. 'Be a teacher' they said , 'it'll be fun' they said." the short blonde thought to herself as she walked down the hall to her classroom. She loved theater and everything about it so when she graduated from college she decided "Why not teach kids the joys of drama?", she opted for her old high school because her dad always seemed to worry himself sick and it was closer to home.  
Before opening the door to her classroom, she took a few breathes, putting on her best smile she opened the door and went in.  
"Goodmorning, class! How're you all? I hope you studied up on the scripts I gave you." Laura looked expectantly at the students.  
They all looked around, quiet.  
"Seriously? It's "Romeo and Juliet"! A classic! You're all seniors and this is the first play of the year we'll be having!" Trying to contain her anger, she picked up a copy of the script and looked over to the teens, "Auditorium, now."  
\-----------------------------------  
"No. No, John. You came in from stage right! It's supposed to be stage left!"  
"Fix the lights to center stage! No! Not me-! Ow! My eyes!"  
"Don't look at me, look at them! You're not breaking the 4th wall!"  
The woman was losing her mind, she buried her face in her hands. Usually things weren't so frustrating, but today, oh today, everything was going terrible.  
"Ms. H?" a timid voice said.  
She looked up, seeing Mel, one of her more "reserved" students, standing in front of her, "Yes?".  
"Well I.. I think the reason everyone is so... So on edge is because.." the other girl pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose, looking down.  
"Because?" Laura prompted, she wanted to hear this.  
"Because of the make-out scene, Ms. H!" a tall, goofy jock named Kirsch blurted out.  
Mel flinched, shrinking into her turtleneck.  
"Why's that a problem? The roles have been decided and-" Laura stopped when she saw Mel look at her.  
"Ms. H, I'm not comfortable with the kissing scene, especially with-" she gestured toward Kirsch who was now trying to balance the script on his head, "him."  
"Ah. Well maybe Danny could do it. Danny come here." Laura gestured for a tall, redheaded girl to come over.  
"Yes, Ms. H?" Danny smiled.  
"Well I was thinking maybe you could replace Mel. She doesn't feel comfortable kissing Kirsch so-"  
"No. No way. Never." Danny answered, she backed up, "I'd rather get kicked off the track team than kiss the drooling puppy over there."  
"Danny please." Laura looked at her, "I'll give you extra credit!"  
"I'm sorry. I can't." Danny replied.  
Laura mentally groaned. Between everyone messing up and Mel and Kirsch, she might as well just cancel the play.  
Until she heard the auditorium door open and a voice sounded out "Look what we have here."  
Oh crap.  
\-----------------------------------  
Laura slowly turned around to look towards the doors. Her mouth dropped slightly.  
Slowly sauntering down the aisle was no other than the infamous Carmilla Karnstein, the English teacher, looking like absolute sin in her way too tight leather pants and black tank top.  
"How is she even a teacher? She's breaking the dress code. Why is she even a teacher at all?" Laura thought.  
"Ms. Hollis? Earth to Hollis." Carmilla snapped her fingers and the blonde looked up at the darker haired woman.  
"What do you want, Ms. Karnstein?" Laura narrowed her eyes.  
"I came to check on how everything was going. Plus this is my free period." the woman shrugged.  
"It's going fine."  
"You're lying." Smirking, Carmilla looked at the students, "She's lying, right?"  
Everyone nodded in unison. Carmilla chucked, "I thought so."  
"Ms. Karnstein, what goes on in my class is none of your business." the drama teacher tried to keep a professional façade.  
"It does when you're using my copies of "Romeo and Juliet"." Carmilla picked up a spare copy off the table, "A classic."  
A lightbulb popped over Laura's head and everyone must've seen it because out of nowhere Perry, another student, spit out "Ms. Karnstein, we need your help. We're all nervous because it's the first play of the year and we don't want to mess up and.. And nobody wants to do the kiss scene."  
Danny yelled out "Especially with Kirsch!"  
Kirsch looked offended at Danny's statement. She added, "Well it's true."  
Carmilla looked amused. She looked over to Laura who was wide eyed, twiddling her fingers.  
"Ms. Karnstein, you have to help! Please!" pleads came from all around.  
The brunette massaged her temples "Fine. Ms. Hollis? Which scene?"  
Laura looked shocked "Wait, what? No. I never said I'd-"  
"Just come on, your class needs you." Carmilla rolled her eyes as she stepped up onto the stage, "What scene?"  
The other woman stood for a moment and then just thought "What the hell, why not."  
"Act 1, Scene 5." Laura mumbled."  
"Places, everyone!"  
\-----------------------------------  
The light shined directly in Laura's eyes, she looked away, "Now everyone, we're all mature and this is just acting."  
Carmilla glanced up from her script, chuckling again, "I'll be Romeo."  
"It's settled. Let's start." the blonde put on a serious face.  
Everyone was quiet and the lights faded, except for the stage lights.  
They both were seated next to each other.  
"Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you’re offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss." Carmilla faced Laura, placing her hand on hers.  
The shorter woman blushed slightly. "Damn, her voice." she thought. Then she said "Good pilgrim, you don’t give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss." The grip on her hand tightened.  
Carmilla licked her lips "Don’t saints and pilgrims have lips too?"  
"Oh god is it hot in here or is it just me?" Laura took a moment to loosen the collar of her button up.  
"Yes, pilgrim. They have lips that they’re supposed to pray with." Laura looked at the others lips.  
"Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I’m praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn’t turn to despair." the brunette looked Laura in the eyes.  
Laura got up from her chair, wandering over to center stage, "Saints don’t move, even when they grant prayers." She looked back at Carmilla then turned her head again.  
Before she knew what was happening, she felt whispering against her ear, "Then don’t move while I act out my prayer."  
Carmilla turned Laura around and cupped her face with one hand and placed her other hand on the woman's waist, she pressed her lips to Laura's.  
Everything went in slow motion to the smaller girl, "Oh my god what is going on her lips are so soft Laura what the hell are you thinking oh my god". Laura had her hands wrapped around Carmilla's shoulders, she kissed back.  
Her grip on Laura getting tighter, she lingered, things were getting more intense. The brunette bit Laura's lip and sucked on it before quickly pulling away and bowing.  
Everyone started to hoot and holler and whistle. Kirsch gave them a standing ovation which made Danny whack him on the back of the head.  
Laura still stood there, her arms frozen at her sides. She watched as Carmilla got off the stage.  
"That was amazing Ms. Karnstein! It looked so real!" Perry gushed.  
"Yeah." Carmilla looked at Laura meeting her gaze, "It felt real too."  
Everyone was chattering and Laura went to the table by the stage and collected her things, rounding up her class. Carmilla pulled her away to a corner.  
"Hey, Hollis. I need my books back by next week."  
"But we still need to rehearse! We still need-"  
"Chill out. Or you can renew them by going out with me sometime. You need some time out. You're too stressed." Carmilla leaned in closer.  
Laura looked at her "Ah, uh maybe? Uh..I don't know?"  
"Don't need my favorite teacher going crazy and getting fired. Talk to you when the day's over." Carmilla winked and walked out.  
Laura internally squealed.  
\-----------------------------------  
The play went better than expected. Instead of an actual kiss, Mel and Kirsch agreed to fake a kiss. He got a little too touchy and got slapped. People actually thought it was part of the program.  
And now Laura's students tease her constantly about her new girlfriend who is no other than the infamous English teacher, Carmilla Karnstein.


	2. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura texts Carmilla and she remembers other times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided this could be multi chapter. We'll see how this goes. Leave some comments. Tell me what you think.

The rest of the day Laura was in a sort of daze. She couldn't believe what had happened, what Carmilla had said, that they had kissed. Even though it was just a "demonstration", she couldn't shake the feeling she got from it.  
"Control yourself, Hollis. You're acting like a damn 12 year old who got their first kiss. Geez." Laura thought.  
When the end of the day came and Laura was packing up her things, she heard a tapping noise on her door.  
"Knock, knock?" Laura turned and saw Carmilla leaning on her doorframe.   
"Come in." Laura said sarcastically, going back to packing her things.  
"Don't mind if I do." Carmilla replied, she made her way over to a desk and slouched on it.  
"So what did you want? Get off the desk, please."   
Carmilla ignored Laura's request and continued to sit on the desk, "Well I was going to suggest we could go out for drinks or something sometime. I've seen how stressed out you've been. Plus you're the new teacher and all that."   
"I didn't peg you as the friendly type, Ms. Karnstein." Laura got her bag and walked past the other woman, going toward the door.  
"I'm not. But you owe me, using my books, all that." Carmilla followed Laura and waited as she locked her classroom door.  
"Of course. Forgot. What do you have in mind?" Laura started down the hall.  
"I was thinking this little bar downtown on Friday. Give me your number and I'll text you the address so you can meet me there." the brunette got out her phone, Laura noticed she had a phone case that had little skeleton kittens on it. Totally her.  
She let out a laugh and gave the woman her number, leaving her with a quizzical look on her face.  
\-----------------------------------  
The day after, Carmilla was sitting at her desk, waiting for her students to finish a test. She decided she had nothing better to do so she got out her phone.  
C: Hey u guess who ;p  
/ Laura's phone vibrates and she looks at the screen, she immediately knows it's Carmilla despite not having her number. She saves it. She then gets back to grading papers./  
L: For an English teacher, you sure know how to text.   
/ Carmilla looks at the text, suppressing her eye roll./  
C: It's called txting 4 a reason keep it short n sweet  
L: I'll have to decipher what you say from now on. I cannot believe an ENGLISH teacher would text like that.   
C: Dnt even start w/ me I'll never live this down.  
L: I'll always remind you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to work unlike some people.  
C: I am working, waiting on kids 2 finish their tests what do u have 2 do ur a drama teacher  
L: I'm not going to get into that. You're just trying to make me angry, Ms. Karnstein. Now toodaloo.  
/Carmilla arched an eyebrow, "Toodaloo? What the hell?"/  
C: Ok Mary poppins have a swell day ;)  
Laura put her phone away and looked down at one of her student's papers.  
""Why Movies Are Better Than Theatre. An Essay." Oh hell no, this deserves the red pen for sure." Laura thought angrily.   
By the time she was done grading it, there was hardly any place that wasn't covered in red. She sighed, looking out the window onto the courtyard. Memories of her days in school came flooding back, practicing out in the courtyard underneath the huge tree. Always getting good grades on her projects, her drama teacher telling her that her talent came naturally. She remembered wanting to be on Broadway, as cheesy as that sounds. But things change as you get older.   
She glanced back down at the paper. They definitely change.


	3. Whiskey and Coke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura meets Carmilla up for their "get-together" and Carmilla reveals a secret talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments. Show some support. I need it atm. It really makes my day.  
> The song is by P!ATD - Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off

"So this is the place?" Laura thought to herself as she drove up to a two story brick-wall building. She got out of her car and walked down the sidewalk. She was wearing something new for once, a low-cut, short purple dress that showed a good amount of cleavage. Laura looked down at herself, hopefully she wasn't overdressed. Opening the door, she stepped in and was hit by the smell of cheap liquor and loud voices. Yep she was overdressed.  
From what she could see in the dimly lit room, the place looked like it was falling apart. The wooden floors were cracked, the paint on the wall was chipped, everything looked beat up.  
Scanning the room she found no sign of Carmilla, she started walking backwards towards the door when she felt two hands on both shoulders.  
"There you are, cupcake. Thought you wouldn't show up." Carmilla's voice was smooth and low.  
"I was about to leave. You weren't in here." Laura stepped forward out of Carmilla's grasp.  
"I was just outside. But come on, let's go have a drink." Carmilla guided Laura to the bar.  
Laura saw that Carmilla wasn't wearing her all black ensemble as usual. She was wearing a hoodie and some ripped jeans. She even had a beanie on.  
Sitting down, Carmilla asked "So what would you like?"  
The stool creaked and Laura almost fell out of it, "U-uh, a Coke." she tried to steady herself.  
The other girl laughed, "A Coke? At a bar? Ms. Hollis, you do realize you're not a child. This is a bar."  
Laura felt her face heat up "I'm not that much of a drinker."  
"Fine. Have it your way." Carmilla ordered Laura a Coke and whiskey for herself.  
"So why this place?" Laura picked at the chipped pieces of wood on the bar.  
"Just a usual spot. Seemed comfortable enough, I mean it wouldn't make sense to do something big just for a little get-together." Carmilla said as the barkeep gave them their drinks.  
She took a sip of her whiskey, not even flinching, Laura noticed.  
"How is it being the new teacher? With all the expectations, the rumors, the students.. Is it what you expected?"  
Laura stirred her straw in the Coke watching the ice clink against the glass, "It's different. But a good different, y'know? I love teaching the kids and just being back at school again. I haven't had any expectations I haven't met yet. It's weird because I never thought when I was younger-" She stopped herself.  
Carmilla tilted her head, "Yeah? Come on, tell me."  
"No. It's stupid." the shorter girl shook her head, taking a sip of her drink.  
"Believe me, it's not stupid. Tell me." Carmilla gave a warm smile.  
"I never thought I'd be a teacher when I was growing up. I wanted to branch out, be something big. My drama teacher said I had some major skills and if I kept it up, well, I could go on to New York. Go to one of those well-known universities and be on Broadway. But things happen. And now I'm back here." Laura took a deep breath, giving a sad smile.  
The brunette was silent for a moment, creasing her eyebrows as if she was in deep thought. Then she said "Well I used to want to be a singer. Had a band called "Styria" back in high school. We used to just fuck around and do cover songs, never wrote anything. Ironic for an English teacher to have never liked writing things, huh? Then I graduated, things happened. In fact, when I moved here after high school, I'd go to this very bar and sing my little heart out."  
"You? A singer?" Laura covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.  
"Super funny. But yeah. I had ambitions too." the taller girl shrugged.  
"Sing for me." Laura looked at Carmilla.  
"What? Are you crazy?" Carmilla looked at her incredulously.  
"Yeah. Show me those vocal cords. Pretty sure you're better than the band playing now." Laura smiled.  
Maybe it was the whiskey or maybe it was the way Laura smiled but Carmilla gave in. She sighed and walked over to the stage in the back. Everyone looked over at her.  
The band stopped playing their music.  
"What? Seriously, fuck off. Hand me the microphone. I'm tired of hearing you screech." Carmilla took the microphone from the singer and glared at him until he walked off stage.  
She turned to the others, whispering and then turned back around.  
Is it still me that makes you sweat?Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Carmilla's hand ran up the microphone stand.  
Laura's throat went dry.  
Then think of what you did and how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me.  
Carmilla ran a hand through her hair and looked over to Laura.  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me.  
Everything went silent, Laura was on the edge of her stool.  
In a burst of instruments Carmilla started again, her voice strong.  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
The song continued and Laura sat in awe as the brunette had everyone's attention but she was focused on Laura, her eyes burning into her.  
Let's gets these teen hearts beating. Faster faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating  
Faster  
Cheers erupted from the crowd that had formed at the stage, people were clapping and they swarmed Carmilla as she got off stage. She pushed through and got to Laura.  
"So what did you think?" she smirked.  
"It was.. It was uh.. Great." Laura squeaked out, she felt herself blushing.  
"Maybe my vocals cords aren't so bad after all. I need some air after that though." Carmilla said.  
"Lead the way." Laura smiled.  
\-----------------------------------  
They went outside and around to the alleyway of the bar.  
The moon shone down and cast shadows off the brick-walls.  
"You really can sing." the blonde said, wrapping her coat around herself tighter.  
"Thanks. I'm glad you thought so." Carmilla winked as she lit up a cigarette and put it to her lips.  
They were quiet for a while, just listening to cars go by and the chatter from inside the bar.  
Blowing out smoke, Carmilla leaned against the wall "I was so naive back then to think I'd ever make it somewhere."  
Laura watched the smoke leave Carmilla's lips. She felt a tug in her stomach. "No. Don't say that. You have ambitions. You have dreams. You have talent. You're pretty cool."  
"Pretty cool, hmm?" the brunette chuckled.  
Laura mentally elbowed herself, she thought "I sound like a 12 year old again."  
"But smoking will ruin that voice of yours." Laura walked towards Carmilla.  
"It hasn't gotten me yet, Ms. Hollis." Carmilla eyed the other woman, watching her get closer.  
"I wouldn't want it to ruin your voice. You're actually quite nice now instead of grating like I thought you were." Laura got within an inch of Carmilla and started to tug at the strings of her hoodie.  
"So I was grating?" Carmilla crushed the cigarette against the wall.  
"I thought you were condescending. But you're tolerable. I tolerate you, Ms. Karnstein." Laura whispered.  
"That's fine with me." Carmilla leaned forward to kiss the blonde but her attempt was in vain.  
Laura pulled Carmilla's beanie down on her face and backed up laughing.  
Carmilla growled and fixed her beanie "I really hope that was worth it." She crossed her arms and pouted.  
"Oh come on like I'd let you get to me that easy!" Laura went back to Carmilla and brought her in for a hug. She rested her head under Carmilla's chin, smelling the smoke and whiskey that was distinctively her smell from now on.  
"So I'll see you on Monday?" Laura mumbled from where she was hugging Carmilla.  
"No. I'm skipping school. Of course you will. I'm a damn teacher for God's sake." the taller girl slid her hand down the other girl's back and pulled away from the hug.  
"Okay well I'm going on home, do you need a-" Laura felt a slap on her ass. She yelped and her hands flew to her backside.  
Carmilla was backing away now, waving "I live a block or two away. See ya, Hollis." And before rounding a corner she shouted "Nice ass!"  
Laura blushed and made her way to her car.  
She couldn't stop smiling on the way home.  
So Carmilla wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vordenburg is a creep. Laura is good at distractions. Carmilla is a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think I'll make some sort of playlist for this fic TBH, let me know what ya think!  
> Oh the song is Kiss Me by Olly Murs.

Laura had gotten to school earlier than usual, only the janitor and a few other faculty members were there.

She felt renewed, even more bright-eyed. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Not since she was a high schooler herself.

"'Mornin Ms. Hollis, you're here earlier than usual." said Mr. Vordenburg, the principal.

"Oh. Hello, Mr. Vordenburg. Yes, you know the old saying-" she was cut off.

"Early bird catches the worm. Ms. Hollis, you are quite charming! I'm so surprised you don't have a little, shiny ring on your finger." the older man eyed Laura's left hand.

_Damn creep._

"Hahaha, yeah. Work always comes first for me though! No time for that!" Laura looked down at the black and white checkered floor, she wanted to get away from him.

"Well I'm sure any young man would love you."

_Oh if only you knew, old man._

Laura quickly pulled out a pencil and yelped "Mr. Vordenburg, look, over there! I think someone is trying to- uh. Trying to break into your office!"

He turned and she threw the pencil down the hall, it rolled to a stop.

"I don't see anyone. Maybe you're seeing things. Haha, you probably haven't drank your coffee yet."

"Oh, yep, exactly. Silly me. I dropped my pencil so I'm going to-" Laura walked past him, "I'm going to get it. Nice talking to you."

She walked, well more like speed walked, out to the courtyard and through one of the doors of the quad. That Vordenburg was faster than people actually expected him to be for his age and she did not want to be caught up again.

The shorter woman walked slowly past Carmilla's classroom. The door was shut, lights off, it was eerie. But it made her get butterflies for some reason. She shook her head. Laura continued her trek down to her classroom and unlocked the door, flipping on the light.

The silence was killing her so she turned the radio on some Top 40s and started nodding her head to the beat.

_"I want to love you, give you that loving baby_

_Take it high with you, do what you like baby_

_I got to find out, how you can be my lady"_

The music trailed out into the hallway, echoing off the walls.

Laura took a broom and started sweeping around the class, lip-syncing every word. She made her way back around to her desk, sweeping up a huge clump of dust and she wondered how the hell it got there.

_"Oh kiss me, oh hold me_

_Let's go to a place, we'll never be lonely_

_Oh I need you, I need you to hold me_

_Oh baby, kiss me like you mean it"_

"Oh I would have but you wouldn't let me."

Laura threw the broom and it hit the radio, making it topple over to the floor. She flinched.

"Nice, Ms. Hollis. You've got good moves, I have to admit." Carmilla walked into the class, smirking.

Laura tried to talk but she was so embarrassed that nothing came out.

"Here let me help you get the radio." Carmilla bent over in front of the blonde, causing her to rake her eyes over the other woman's backside.

"Damn, this thing actually survived that drop. What a miracle." Carmilla placed the radio back on top of the file cabinet.

"Yeah! Lucky me!" Laura's voice cracked.

"Now was that song to me, Ms. Hollis?" Carmilla tilted her head to the side and placed both her hands on the desk, facing Laura.

"Hahahahaha, no. I was just bored so I turned on the radio to listen to some kicking tunes."

_Kicking tunes? Oh god no._

Carmilla held back a laugh, "It's almost time for the students to start coming in. So I'm off." She slowly walked around to Laura.

"W-What are ya doing?" Laura looked at her like she was a damn shark.

"Two can play at this game, Hollis." Carmilla whispered, lingering a little longer than she should've. She left the class, putting a little more swing into her hips.

Laura dropped into her chair.

So this was a game now? Bring it on.


	5. Greensleeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to Carmilla's childhood.  
> Tw: abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a tumblr for requests or prompts!   
> It's re-question.tumblr.com   
> So send me stuff! I'm beyond excited for this!

_A little girl sat at a large piano, her fingers as small as they were, could still play melodies far beyond her age._

_The notes resonated off the old, peeling, maroon wallpapered walls of the parlor. It made the room vibrate with every press of her tiny fingers._

_It was "Greensleeves", one of her favorites._

_The child had a look of pure concentration, her mouth pulled into a tight straight line. She was so pulled into the music that she didn't notice the sound of the door opening and the sound of heels click-clacking across the wooden floor._

_**"Mircalla!"** a woman's voice came from behind the child. _

_The child, Mircalla, jumped in her seat. Her fingers slammed down on the keys making her pull away quickly._

_"What are you doing this late at night? Making all that noise?" A woman with dark hair in a bun, red lipstick, and a black dress that was certainly tame by this century's standard's, had her hands on her hips and her she was staring, like she was staring right into Mircalla's soul._

_"Maman, I was just.. I was just playing music." Mircalla looked down, her bangs covering her eyes._

_The woman pulled her lips into a snarl, "You don't have time for this- This **foolishness**! You're suppose to be studying. Not playing!" She grabbed Mircalla by her collar and pulled her up, the girl's feet never touching the floor._

_Mircalla's lip trembled, "All I do is study. Can't I do something else? I always make good grades."_

_Maman held her up by her collar, "Playing music will get you nowhere in life."_

_**"Yes it will!"** the child squeaked, quickly covering her mouth with her hands when she realized what she had done._

_Maman chuckled lowly, "Did you just talk back to me?", she let go of the child._

_With an "Oof." Mircalla fell down onto the floor, she looked up at the woman who was her mother._

_"You know what happens when you dare to talk back to me." Maman brought a open palm down on Mircalla's cheek, making the girl cry out._

_"Maman, please stop." she got another palm to the face. Her face stung as tears ran down her rosy cheeks._

_"Go to bed. If I catch you again you'll wish you never touched that damned piano." the woman yelled, shoving the child up the stairs._

_The child went up the stairs, going to her room and quietly closing the door. She shook and touched her cheeks, there wasn't any blood **thankfully**. _

_She got ready for bed and laid down, staring up at her ceiling that had stars painted on it. One of the only things Maman let her indulge in when she was old enough to have her own room._

_She closed her eyes and drifted off._

_That night Mircalla got really familiar with the pain her mother would give her._


	6. I have a question.

Should I continue? I mean I've developed a plot but lately I've been feeling like.. Well shit. I guess I could use some encouragement or yay-nay on this?


	7. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura brings back payback one step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind words. I'll continue. I never really thought my writing would really bring anyone joy but <3  
> Prompts and requests send to  
> re-question.tumblr

It was safe to say Carmilla probably underestimated the tiny drama teacher. She didn't actually think that the woman would step up to her challenge as she called it. She'd laughed to herself when she left Laura's classroom.

- _She couldn't beat me if she tried._ -

"What're you smiling about, Ms. Karnstein?" a student asked as the woman walked into the class.

Carmilla immediately put on a straight face, "I'm smiling because you're all about to take a huge test, that's why. I hope you studied."

Groans sounded from every direction, at least it would keep them from asking.

For now.

\-----------------------------------

"And so Shakespeare married Anne Hathaway-" Laura was cut off.

" _Wait_. Anne Hathaway as in The Princess Diaries? Sweet! She's a hottie." one of Kirsch's friends said, she thanked God he wasn't in the same period as Kirsch was. She would not be able to handle it.

"No. No. Not that one. Sorry to burst your bubble." Laura turned to the whiteboard, pointing to a picture.

"That's her? I'm not trying to disrespect her but.. She's ugly." another boy said.

"This is an adaptation. It may not even be her! Women's fashion was very different than it is now. Showing your collarbones was probably the equivalent of flashing someone. But that's off topic! I'm going to give you some work on Shakespeare and I expect it to be done by tomorrow." She handed out the papers and sat down at her desk.

Her phone vibrated and she looked at it.

- _Of course, it's little miss 'let me help you with that while I bend over right in front of your face'._ -

**C: Long day**

**L: It's only 9.**

**C: Dnt care shouldn't u be teaching**

**L: I am, students mistook a 14th-15th century woman for an actress and I just.. Jfc.**

**C: Jfc? KFC you mean?**

**L: NO I MEAN JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. You of all people should know the "lingo" nowadays.**

**C: Chill out**

**L: Now I want chicken :(**

**C: Guess who's rlly a chicken**

**L: who..?**

**C: u**

**L: You haven't seen anything yet.**

**C: bawk bawk**

\-----------------------------------

It was lunchtime and Laura was assigned to watch the students, as stupid as it was. They couldn't be left alone in a damn cafeteria.

Damn high schoolers.

"Hello, Ms. Karnstein. Never thought I'd see you here."

"Grown ups have responsibilities they have to attend to. Unlike others." Laura responded, turning around to face the voice.

"Oh I'm grown up alright." Carmilla's voice was full of innuendo.

"In all the wrong places." Laura tried not to think of the implications of that sentence.

"People would beg to differ I'm afraid." the brunette chuckled.

"Like who?" Laura crossed her arms.

"Just ask anyone. Really anyone."

"You're too confident." the blonde looked around, "Take cafeteria duty. I'm off to see something."

"No-" Carmilla's protest was cut off by the cafeteria door slamming in her face.

- _Damn it. Karnstein you've got me again._ -

The drama teacher went into the teachers' lounge, which looked like it hadn't been updated since the 80's, and found Betty, the Art/Design teacher.

"Betty!" Laura went over to the taller bleached blonde woman.

"Hey, Laura! How're you! How's class? How-"

"Oh good. Ha, it's been a real breeze." Laura craned her neck to look up at the woman.

- _Why wasn't she a damn WNBA player?_ -

"Betty, I have a question. But you cannot tell anyone else." Betty loved gossip. It was really all the socializing she had at her job. Most of the faculty was old and didn't have anything in common with the few younger teachers. So she was more than happy to oblige.

"Totally. Spill it." Betty sat down on a chair that looked like it'd honest to God been thrown up on, considering the color. Laura stood instead.

"What do you think of Carmilla?"

Betty questioned, "Resident lady-killer of Silas High?"

- _Haha, ladykiller. Okay._ -

"Yeah. Her." the shorter girl nodded.

"She's.. She's attractive. She has that 'badass' attitude, her fashion sense is impeccable. Her voice, pure hot lava. Carmilla has a confidence that makes everyone like her. Students send her confessions of their _undying_ love. Even guys, but mostly everyone knows she's a lesbian. I'll let you in on something. She's been with quite a few of the younger female faculty here in the years she's been around. That's all."

Laura had most of her suspicions confirmed. Carmilla seemed like the type to play around with the faculty, she definitely seemed like a girl who played the field, "Thanks for the information! I'll see ya around!"

Laura left before Betty could open her mouth.

\-----------------------------------

Laura was in the middle of searching through one of her classroom shelves when she saw a misplaced book. It was a copy of 'The Old Man and The Sea'.

- _Did a student leave something again?_ -

She opened the book to see who it belonged to and it read : _Property of Carmilla Karnstein_

And Laura had a great idea.

She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, pulling her hair out of it's bun, she shook it around. Having it out was different than usual.

She unbuttoned a few buttons on her white blouse, showing a little but not too much. Her pencil skirt already hugged her in all the right places, so no need to fix that.

She gave herself a pat on the back and walked out with the book.

It was Carmilla's free period when Laura came traipsing in.

"If it's a question, ask me at the end of the day because I swear to God-"

"Looking for this?" Laura held up the book, one hand on her hip.

Carmilla's mouth went ajar, she gave Laura a very obvious once-over, or maybe twice, three? She didn't count. She just focused on her whole 'seductress' routine.

"Where'd you find it?" Carmilla's voice was soft.

" _My_ classroom, _my_ shelf." Laura made her way to the brunette's desk.

Carmilla was quiet.

Laura placed the book on the desk, leaning over, so when Carmilla looked forward, she'd see right down Laura's shirt to her chest.

The English teacher took the book, "Thanks."

"Next time you want an excuse to see me," Laura smirked, "don't plant a book in my room. Just _tell_ me."

Carmilla was going to say something but Laura turned around and went for the door.

Before leaving she turned back and bit her lip before she tapped the bottom of her chin, "If you don't close your mouth, flies might get in. See ya around."

Carmilla shook her head multiple times and blinked. She was so unprepared for that.

And it made Laura cheer to herself all the way down the hallway.


	8. !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts and requests can be sent to re-question.tumblr

Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with some family stuff. I'll be really busy this coming weekend so I'm sorry I can't put up some more chapters.  
I promise I'll be back soon! And I'll have a bunch uploaded all at once for you all!


	9. Resisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla finds something interesting while helping Laura out. Also.. TENSION BUILDS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so inactive. I've been busy and just kinda bummed about the whole fandom. It seems like it's dead for the moment.  
> We need a season 3 asap.  
> Send me prompts and requests at re-question.tumblr

"So you needed my help again, Ms. Hollis?" Carmilla walked into the auditorium.

Laura turned in her chair to face the woman, "I guess so. Can you help me place the props and other things on the stage? The students are too busy studying the scripts. I could use an extra hand."

Carmilla flexed her arms, "Of course. Anyone could use these guns."

"Oh please. Just hurry and help out." Laura got up and rushed past the English teacher, heading up the stage steps. Laura slipped clumsily through the curtains, Carmilla followed but she was more graceful in her movements.

It was musky and dark, Laura flipped a switch and the lights slowly flickered to life. Carmilla closed her eyes for a moment.

The place was pretty bland. It had grey, concrete walls. Boxes of busted light bulbs and old playbills were stuffed on creaky, crooked shelves. The floor was covered in old, moldy carpet. Dark corners were filled with tattered books and cobwebs. Frankly, everything looked terrible.

"Hoho, so this is Silas's self-proclaimed _best drama program in the city?_ " Carmilla ran her hand over the wall, tracing the cracks.

Laura glared at Carmilla, "It's seen better days but gets better with age." The shorter girl went down a darkened, narrow hallway. It led to a heavy metal door. She took out her key ring and stuck a key in the keyhole, unlocking it and pushing it open. It dragged along the concrete floor.

Carmilla assumed that this room was the prop room. It was slightly larger than the place behind the stage but was still small as well. Crowded with costumes and wooden backgrounds, pictures covered the walls of different teens performing throughout the years.

While Carmilla was looking, Laura was picking up a box of wooden swords, she coughed as the dust rose up from the floor.

Unfazed, Carmilla kept looking. She went further into the room. She went over to a table in the corner. It had a coat of dust over it but Carmilla noticed something underneath. It was a yearbook.

- _Hmm, let's just take a look_.-

She wiped the dust off with a piece of cloth from a costume.

- _Silas High School 20XX Go Anglerfish!_ -

Carmilla smirked, opening the yearbook, laughing at an old picture of Vordenburg. He had a huge combover. She flipped through the pages until she stopped on the Drama department section. Her eyes widened and she had a look of amusement on her face.

On the page was different pictures of different students but a certain blonde haired one caught her eye. It was a candid photo. The girl was obviously bent over in laughter from something someone must've said. She was sitting on a bench in what Carmilla assumed was the courtyard. Then below that picture was the girl standing in a dress shirt, suspenders, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, her jacket thrown over her shoulder, complete with a tie. Behind her was a boy in a dress with makeup and a wig, looking surprised.

- _What the hell is this?_ -

She then went to the next page and saw a regular photo of the girl, she had a huge smile on her face, her eyes gleaming, she looked like a ball of sunshine, inscribed   underneath was _**Laura Hollis**_

Carmilla took the book and walked out of the room down the hall to Laura. Laura was busy adjusting things, her face full of concentration.

Carmilla watched for a second, seeing the shorter girl's eyes narrow as she observed every detail of the props. "Ms. Hollis, I found something."

"Hmm? What? And why aren't you helping? You're so lazy." Laura had her hands on her hips.

The taller girl pulled the yearbook from behind her back and smirked, "So I found something interesting in here."

Laura made a choking noise and went for the book, trying to snatch it away, "Where did you get that?"

"Found it in the prop room. Interesting stuff here." Carmilla held it above the other girls head, above her reach.

Laura stretched out her arms and tried to grab Carmilla's wrist but wasn't fast enough. She struggled and then without warning took her hands to the brunette's sides and started tickling her.

Carmilla froze up at a weird angle and dropped the book, laughing. Laura continued her assault and despite the taller girl's pleads to stop between giggles and swats of hands at her arms.

"Laura-hahaha, please. Sto-ohaha, stop!" Carmilla took Laura's arms and held them behind the shorter girl's back, catching her breath.

Laura chuckled, looking mischievously up at the other woman, "I should do that more often. Your laugh is pretty sweet."

Carmilla looked away, smiling "Honestly, you almost killed me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. You would've been a murderer. You heartless munchkin." Carmilla started to laugh again. The air was knocked out of her lungs when Laura had directed her towards the wall and shoved her.

The brunette's grip on the woman's wrists tightened and she stood with her mouth slightly open.

" _Nobody_ calls me that." Laura whispered, pressing harder into Carmilla.

The taller woman could feel her back pressing harder and harder into the wall, also she could feel Laura's body against hers.

She tried to show that the action had not had any effect on her. She failed. Her breathing was slow and heavy, Laura could feel her chest rise up and down.

She leaned in and lightly ghosted her lips over Carmilla's neck as she questioned "Are you going to call me that again?"

Carmilla let go of the blonde's arms and slipped out from between the wall and the body in front of her, "Maybe I will, Hollis."

The bell rung and students could be heard outside in the hallways.

Laura walked towards the prop room, "Well you didn't really help at all. But you found this." She held up the yearbook, "I'll be sure to keep it nice and safe from prying eyes such as yours."

"Whatever you say." Carmilla walked up to the door, opening it, Oh by the way.. You look nice in suspenders." she winked.

Laura blushed, going to the prop room before Carmilla could notice her face. The other woman left.

The door closed quietly behind her.

- _I almost lost my cool. Oh my god. Damn you, Laura Hollis._ -


	10. Putting On A 'Teacher Face'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Laura and Danny interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been busy and the hiatus is killing me! Sorry this chapter is short but it's helping the plot.

Laura leaned against the prop room door, clutching the old yearbook against her chest.

  
- _Did that just happen_?-

  
Her legs felt stiff. She breathed slowly trying to calm herself.  
Images of Carmilla kept popping up in her mind. The way the brunette had stiffened up, how her skin felt against Laura's lips, her tight grip on her arms.

  
- _Pull it together, Hollis_!-

  
Laura shook her head and opened the door, reluctantly stepping out. She sighed in relief when she found the auditorium was empty. Taking her bag and the book, she went out to the crowded hallways full of chattering students.

  
As she was walking, Laura felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Danny, who was currently looking like a child that had been told the Easter Bunny wasn't real.

  
Laura looked up at the redheaded girl, "Danny, what's wrong?".

  
"I can't do the play." Danny spat out looking away.

  
"Does this have something to do with Kirsch because we already-" Laura was cut off.

  
"No! No. It's just," Danny flicked at her fingernail, "Coach said if I miss practice again that I'm getting kicked off for good."

  
Laura frowned, "Follow me."

  
\-----------------------------------

  
They ended up in Laura's room, she sat down in her chair, gesturing for Danny to sit at one of the desks.

  
The taller girl sat awkwardly in the desk, her legs stretched out, she slouched over.

  
"Now what's the problem?" Laura got her ' _teacher face_ ' on.

  
"Coach wants me practicing. I have to skip practice to come rehearse for the play. I always make excuses. This is the fourth time I've used the ' _dead grandma_ ' excuse." Danny looked at her hands which were now splayed across the table.

  
The blonde gave a sad smile, "I know how important athletics are for you. You've got a whole scholarship based on it. I wouldn't want to be the cause of you losing it. But I know you enjoy my class as well, I see the way your eyes light up."

  
Danny nodded, "I really do like this class. But being captain of the track team.." She trailed off.

  
"It's hard. I know. You do what's best for you. As cheesy as it sounds, follow your heart." Laura got up, "I'll see if I can talk to Coach Theo about it."

  
Danny got up and hugged Laura, lifting her up, "Thank you so much, Ms. H! I owe you."

  
"Y-yeah. You're more than welcome! If y-you could put me down please." Laura patted Danny on the back.

  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't realize my own strength.." Danny gave a nervous laugh.

  
"It's fine. Now get on outta here! You've got learning to do!" Laura gave the redhead a smile.

  
"Bye, Ms. H."

  
"Bye, Danny."

  
Neither of the two noticed the person in the hall standing right by the doorway.

 


	11. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old acquaintance of Carmilla's shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this fic has been put off for so long! I've been juggling so many things and now I'm trying to update everything! Forgive me!

Carmilla's classroom door opened and the brunette looked up from the papers she was currently assessing.

To say she was shocked would be a misuse of the word.

  
A woman was smirking at her, her light blonde, almost white looking, hair was down in loose waves. She did a tiny wave, "Hey, Ms. Karnstein."

  
 _-Oh no. Oh shit_.-

  
"Ell, what are you doing here?" Carmilla tried her best to sound calm. Her eyes planted on her desk.

  
_-She wasn't supposed to be here.-_

  
Ell slipped off the door and walked over to the front of Carmilla's desk, eyes studying her like a shark to a damn fish. A helpless, panicking fish. She gave a smile, "I don't suppose you got the memo? Did you?"

  
The brunette looked the girl in the eyes, her fists balled tight, "Ell, why're you here? You know you aren't supposed to be here. Not after.. After-"

- _You can't even say it. Pathetic_.-

  
"There's ways around the system." the light blonde girl said, "But old Vordenburg decided to let me become a member of the Silas family."

  
Carmilla was sure this was a fucking joke by now. Ell? A teacher? That's like letting a clown be a funeral director.

  
"So, from now on I'm one of the PE teachers. And you can call me," Ell put her hands on the desk, " _Ms. Woods_."

  
"Yeah. Okay, whatever. Now if you'd excuse me," the English teacher held up a few of the essays, "I'm busy. Goodbye."

  
- _She's so smug. Little brat_.-

  
"I'm starting next week. I can't wait to reunite and bond over some old times!" Ell was sure to put an emphasis on 'old times'.

  
"Hmm. Yes. Goodbye, Ell." Carmilla smirked internally. She was definitely going to have fun with the whole name thing.

  
"It's Ms. Woods!" Ell replied and left the classroom.

  
As soon as the woman left, Carmilla slumped over and put her head on the cold wood of the desk. She blew out a long sigh and took out her phone.

  
**C : U want 2 go hang out after school?**

  
Putting her phone down, she tried to focus on the essays. Until she heard a chime, her eyes flicked down and she read the message.

  
 **L : Sure, I guess. If you could help me out at least**.

  
Carmilla sent a quick reply of " _yes meet me in the parking lot_ " and started scribbling grades on the papers.


	12. Do I Wanna Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura do some bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a teacher au but also Carmilla and Laura have their own stories and what is happening will have to do with the plot.
> 
> The song do I wanna know by the artic monkeys

Carmilla inhaled and let the smoke from her cigarette give her the familiar sting in her chest she liked.  
She was attempting to blow smoke rings as a tiny blonde crept up behind her.

  
"Surprise!" Laura whispered, well more like loudly hissed, into Carmilla's ear.

  
The brunette dropped her cigarette. She coughed and turned around, "Holy hell, H-Hollis. Wanna give a w-woman a heart attack? You're honestly out to kill me."

  
Laura looked down at the crumbled cigarette and back up at the other girl, "Seems like you're killing yourself already."

  
"Yeah, okay. Come on." Carmilla walked toward her car.

  
"Wait! I rode my bike today! How am I gonna take that with me?" Laura pointed toward her bike, which was currently locked on the rack.

  
"Maybe you can get on your bike and I can tie a rope to the back of my car and the bike. Start the car, hopefully you can pedal fast." The brunette smirked.

  
"I don't think that's-" Laura was cut off.

  
"Kidding. I'm kidding. Get your bike and follow me." The taller girl watched as Laura went to get the bike.

  
"I thought you had a car?" Carmilla said as she walked beside Laura.

  
"Yeah, well, I kindaranintoamailbox." Laura breathed out.

  
"You what?" Carmilla knew exactly what she had said but the way the girl had said it was priceless.

  
"I ran into a _mailbox_. It isn't the first time. I'm a professional at it. The neighbors have replaced their mailboxes at least 10 times. This time it busted my tail lights out so.." Laura looked straight ahead.

  
"Nice. You're really badass. Here, hand me the bike." Carmilla reached for the bike, touching hands quickly before pulling away.

  
The drama teacher watched as Carmilla opened her trunk "This is your car?"

  
It was a 1950 Rolls-Royce, all black.

  
 _-Figures it'd be black_.-

  
"Yeah. My mom, she gave it to me for my 16th birthday. Had it ever since." Carmilla closed the trunk and pulled her keys out, "Come on, Hollis."

  
Laura slipped into the passenger seat and looked around, it was pretty nice. Modern but still vintage.

  
She sniffed, it smelled like Carmilla.

Then she felt creeped out at herself for doing that. Or even remembering what the girl smelled like.  
Laura looked over at Carmilla who was now busy pulling out of the parking lot.  
She couldn't help what she thought. The girl just had something that reeled her in.

  
\---

  
"You know you can turn the radio on, right? I mean I'm not the type of person who's all touchy about their car." Carmilla gestured toward the radio dial.

  
Laura reached out and turned the dial. Heavy metal burst out of the speakers and Laura clumsily pressed a button changing it to another station.

  
"It calms me on the way to school in the morning." Carmilla explained as she waited for a reaction.

  
Laura laughed, "You've got to be kidding me."

  
The brunette pulled into the parking lot of a familiar looking building then looked over at the girl, "Nope. I'm serious."

  
Laura got out of the car, "Well are you going to serenade me again?" She looked over to the little two-story brick bar.

  
Carmilla shook her head. Going to the entrance and holding the door open.

  
Laura said her thank you's and walked in. She was immediately hit with a full on assault from the cigarette smoke. Sending her into a coughing fit.

  
"That's what you get for making me drop my cigarette." Carmilla pat the girl on the back, holding back a snicker.

  
"Yeah. Whatever. So you aren't going to sing?" Laura narrowed her eyes at the taller girl who was now ahead of her, making her way through the crowd.

  
"You will, Hollis. I mean I only got to hear just a bit of that voice. It sounded nice." Carmilla sat down at the bar and ordered one whiskey for herself and of course one Coke for Laura.

  
"No way." the blonde sat down and looked in disbelief.

  
"Yes way." Carmilla replied sarcastically, quickly saying thanks to the bartender and downing the drink in one go. She slowly placed the glass down with a clink, "Unless _the_ Laura Hollis is scared?"

  
- _She's trying to push my damn buttons. She's trying.-_

  
"I'm not scared. Especially in front of a crowd like this." Just as Laura said that, a sound of glass breaking and men drunkenly cussing filled the air. She cringed.

  
"Seems like you're at least a bit unsure. Live a little, Hollis." the girl got up from her stool and wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulder, "If it'll make you feel better, I'll play beside you? Let's say.. An accompaniment."

  
Laura was quiet. Then she nodded, a chance to see Carmilla play? She couldn't pass it up. Embarrassment be damned!

  
"Thatta' girl." Carmilla smirked and walked with Laura to the empty stage. She grabbed a beat up electric guitar, worn down and barely holding together.

  
Laura went to the mic stand, nervously holding it.

  
After plugging up the guitar, Carmilla came to Laura's side "So have you chose a song?"

  
"Err.." she racked her brain and then whispered something to the girl beside her, causing her to stare in amusement.

  
Carmilla went back to place a mic in front of herself as well and then, ignoring the crowd's chatter, played out the beginning.

 _Have you got colour in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift  
The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?_  
Are there some aces up your sleeve?  
 _Have you no idea that you're in deep?_  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week

  
Laura's voice echoed through the walls of the bar. She wondered what Carmilla thought as she was singing.

Then Carmilla burst in.

( _Do I wanna know_ )

Laura looked toward the girl and continued.

_If this feeling flows both ways?_

The brunette nodded her head.

_(Sad to see you go)_

_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

_(Baby we both know)_

Laura felt herself blush at Carmilla's voice.

_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

The crowd was clapping along now.

Carmilla completely took over and started to sing, moving toward Laura.  
  
_So have you got the guts?_

She looked Laura up and down.

_Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

She got closer.

_Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you_

She was right in front of Laura, strumming along.

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_

She leaned in but..

_But we could be together if you wanted to_

The brunette quickly turned away and smirked, leaving a shellshocked Laura.

_(Do I wanna know?)_

_Too busy being yours to fall_

_(Sad to see you go)_

_Ever thought of calling darling?_

Carmilla arched a brow at the girl. What the _hell_ did she mean by choosing this song?

_(Do I wanna know?)_

_Do you want me crawling back to you?_

They both finished. Silent, breathing, looking at eachother.

  
Everyone cheered and Carmilla smiled as Laura was crowded by people praising her and telling her she was a natural.

  
Carmilla snuck past the mob and sat down, waiting for the girl to return. She finally did and sat down looking at the floor.

  
"What's wrong?" Carmilla asked.

  
"Was I any good?" Laura glanced up to look Carmilla in the face.

  
"Good? Hollis, obviously you were or we would've been kicked out as soon as you opened your mouth. You were great." Carmilla assured her, getting another glass of whiskey.

  
They both were quiet until Laura opened her mouth.

  
"Thanks, Carmilla."

  
"What for?" Carmilla rested her chin on her knuckle.

  
"For.. For supporting me. I haven't had-"

  
"Woah, woah. Cupcake, let's not get all feely right now. Just be quiet and if you're feeling daring maybe we can get you a Vanilla Coke!" Carmilla waved her hands and snorted.

  
Laura laughed, "Sure. Get me one."

  
"Okay, we're being pretty brave tonight aren't we?" Carmilla teased.

  
Laura Hollis was indeed a badass that night by her standards.

  
\---

  
"So would you rather me drive you home or what?" Carmilla asked as the cold night air hit her face.

  
"You know I don't live far from here." Laura clutched at her jacket, hair blowing in her face.

  
"Yeah, but who knows what could be-" Carmilla looked over at the other girl.

  
"Oh is the Carmilla Karnstein actually worried about me?" Laura teased, "Don't worry. I've got pepper spray. Don't ever get in the way of a girl with a bike and full can of pepper spray."

  
Carmilla laughed. She got Laura's bike from her trunk and set it down, "I'll be sure to remember that."

  
They were both looking at eachother, as if expecting one to do or say something before the other did.

  
"Thanks for tonight. Being on that little stage sort of reminded me of my younger days back in school. The cheering, crowd, and lights." Laura hugged the taller girl.

  
"No problem." Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's waist, pulling her close. She hoped Laura didn't hear her heart beating like it was going to beat out of her chest.

  
Breathing in, Laura smiled to herself.

  
_-She smells like cigarettes, whiskey, some type of bitter sweet smell.-_

  
Laura realized what she was thinking and let go. She cleared her throat, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

  
Carmilla still had her hands out, a questioning look on her face, "Bright and early."

  
Laura scurried off and got on her bike, a blush forming on her face, "Goodnight, Carmilla!"

  
Carmilla watched as she pedaled away, "Goodnight."  
She scoffed and smiled.

  
_Typical Laura._

 

 


End file.
